


'Don't worry about me.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [31]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Bang Chan-centric, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Overworking, Pre-Debut era, Pre-debut, Work In Progress, protective bambam, survival show era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 4





	'Don't worry about me.'

**2:14 AM**

Chan was in the studio again.Bambam could immediately tell because of the light seeping in from under the door and the faint but clear sound of the Australian boy muttering to himself in English.

Sighing to himself,Bambam walked up to the door to knock.However at last second,before his fist hit the door,he stopped.


End file.
